Q&A with the stars
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: This is your chance to get your questions answered by the stars of Monsuno All you need to do is leave a review with a question and in a quiz style story, we'll get them answered. Funny, Serious, Random anything is accepted
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm thinking for a laugh, to have a Q&A quiz style story, where you, the revivers get to ask the character of Monsuno questions- they can be as random as you like, or as serious as you like

All you have to do is leave a review with a series of questions, and the funniest and most randominest, serious and such will get chosen- the first character to be interviewed will be the team captain of Core-Tech Chase Suno

Get the views in!


	2. Chase

Chase

**MC: Welcome to a special Question and Answer section. Here you, the viewer, gets to ask important questions to all Monsuno controllers.**

**First up with have the self-proclaimed leader of Team Core-Tech Chase Suno.**

Chase: Thanks for having me, I guess… this is tense!

**MC: How are you today Chase?**

Chase: Why am I here? Whats going on?

**MC: just be quiet and answer the questions, Suno…and I'll give you some cookies**

Chase: COOKIES!

**MC: Ok, lets get started with the first question: Which is your favourite Monsuno?**

Chase: Lock, straight off….or is it Lock-Evo…or Evock…

**MC:….**

Chase: Or Levo…or maybe…

**MC:OK!, thanks for that, next questions**

Chase:er…ok… still like Evock

**MC: A questions that quiet a lot of people have asked, Are you Jealous of Dax?**

Chase: Jealous of Dax? Me? How can I be jealous of that guy!

**MC: He is good looking and a good actor, not to mention, attracts girls..**

Chase: For a guy, yeah he's good-looking.. but he's sneaky and too clever for his own good.. we never know what he's thinking… as for girls, he only attracts Jinja, I mean, I attract them too

**MC: you attract Medea and Charlemayne.. not exactly your average girls**

Chase( Folds Arms): Still two girls Therefore I win

**MC: You're simple minded aren't you**

Chase: Yup…wait….

**MC: OK that leads me onto my next Question: What would you do if Jinja kissed you, then slapped you while telling you she hated you?**

Chase(blushing): .Crag?! What kind of questions is that? If…Jinja….

**MC: It is an average question, my friend**

Chase(Still blushing red): Well.. she tells me she hates me when I do anything wrong.. so I don't think she'd mean it..but I don't know what I'd do.. she's my friend…like a sister to me.. but would I kiss her back?

**MC:…. Difficult question?**

Chase: I mean honestly, I wouldn't mind it but it would be weird…

**MC:..er..Chase..**

Chase: mmm dude, this is blowing my mind….

**MC:Ok.. ok.. I'm sorry for asking…**

Chase: erm..huh?

**MC: Ok, I can see how badly we've blown your mind already, but, next question: Do you hate your father?**

Chase: No I don't hate my dad.. I mean yeah I'm upset about him leaving me all alone and going off on a research trip and all that, but I found him again, and he got abducted again..and again… but yeah I love him, he's my dad…..

**MC: That's sweet, ok, this one is a personal questions…**

Chase: Arent they all personal questions?

**MC:…Good point…. The question is: What do you think of Jon Ace's new monsuno form?**

Chase: I dunno..i'm happy he's alive but how do we know it's Jon in there? Dad is finding a way to transform him back, if not.. then I guess I'll accept him for what he is….

**MC:…..Wow…that is emotional…..by the way…Which shoe do you put on first? **

Chase: The right one? Where are you getting these questions?

**MC: Your fans of course**

Chase: I HAVE FANS!? For real?

**MC: it would seem so**

Chase(pulls out cellphone): B, Check out this fact- this crazy girl here just told me I have FANS!

**MC:…(Closes Notebook)**

Chase: I Know right! Get down here! This is awesome!

**MC:….Chase Suno… er… thanks for being here with us today… I think…. There were more questions but… I can see your distracted**

Chase:…And she asked me a question about Jinja! Yeah I know, tense right?!

**MC: And so that wraps up this interview, I'd like to thank Chase for coming down, and apparently next time we'll have Bren.. who'dve thought?**

_Next up is his geekness- Bren _


	3. Bren

_Thankyou to everyone who commented and left questions (you know the funniest ones will be Jinja, Dax and Beyal)_

* * *

**MC: Welcome to another interview, I'd like to take this opportunity to the many many people who left questions and comments about our last interviewee. Today we have the 'master of technology' Bren!**

Bren: Master?! Finally some respect!

**MC: Ok, are you ready for your questions?**

Bren: Chase said these questions get personal…how personal?

**MC: Just answer the questions, or I'll pour my coffee on your core-tablet**

Bren(hugging bag): Don't hurt it!

**MC: Answer my questions and it'll be fine**

Bren: ok…..

**MC: First question: How do you know Chase?**

Bren: How do I know Chase? That's a simplistic answer… well, with Chase's dad always away on research trips, and his mum well…gone…or missing…. We don't know…. He always stayed at mine, he became my brother!

**MC: What about Jinja? How do you know her?**

Bren: I've erased that part of my mind

**MC: That's a little harsh towards Jinja**

Bren(folding arms): Jinja's always harsh towards me

**MC: Surely it's a friendly harshness**

Bren: Jinja's never friendly to anyone but Beyal, She never shows me any respect..none…nada

She always thinks shes more intelligent than me! Just because she got straight A's at school… it's not my fault I find History and French boring… Why learn English? I'm never going to England!

**MC: Ok… that will lead us onto a question later on.. but first… What are your thoughts on Dom Pyro and Medea?**

Bren: They're both insaine! Dom Pyro tried to fossilize us! If that's not the defineition of insaine I don't know what is…

**MC: And Medea?**

Bren(grins): She only follows us because she has a thing for Chase, or maybe Dax… it'll be really funny if it was Dax

**MC: Thanks for that, next question: What would you do if you ran into a Bren Fangirl?**

Bren: I think I'd panic….

**MC: really?**

Bren: I'd run away I think: Are they any fangirls for me out there? Bet I've got more than Dax!

**MC: I couldn't possible comment on it…. But I wouldn't get your hopes up**

Bren: I bet I do, girls always love a technological nerd!

**MC: Of course they do… so you class yourself as a nerd?**

Bren: Now your speaking my language!

Of course, Nerds are the best…. Besides Nerd stands for heheheh

**MC: ok….. I agree with that…you are a nerd**

Bren: Do you anyone else that could break a S.T.O.R.M security code in under two minutes?

**MC: No…most people I know don't hijack vechicals and such… besides it's my job to ask the questions**

Bren: awwwwwww

**MC: ok.. Bren… Are you jealous of Beyal and Dax because they are Jinja's main love interests**

Bren: I'm not jealous of them at all! Jinja wouldn't go for anyone but if I had to choose one for her to go with, I'd choose Beyal.. he doesn't pick on me

**MC: SO you dislike Dax?**

Bren: He kept Chase's dad a secret for ages! He wouldnt have lead us to if Jinja hadn't battered her eyes at him…..

**MC: So it's thanks to Jinja you found Chase's dad?**

Bren: Yeah kinda… but I still think she should got for Beyal, he's nicer…I liked him as a zombie.. he was like a giant doll!

**MC: We saw**

Bren: How…..?

**MC: Er…Never mind! Erm… who do you think makes a cute couple, Chase and Jinja or Dax and Jinja?**

Bren: Chase warned me that you'd ask questions like this….. I don't want Jinja to be with Chase, because they'll leave me out of things… and I don't want her to go with a jerk like Dax!.. so I choose option C…. none of the above!

**MC: You got out of my question there….touche' Last question**

Bren: Really?

**MC: Which of the others Monsuno would you want as your own?**

Bren: mmmm no one can beat my Quickforce in the looks department..or Longfang for that matter… but I like Boost I guess… and Lock!

**MC: Thank you for answering the questions Bren: What have you thought about this interview?**

Bren: It was alright… wasted a few minutes here that I could've spent decoding Eklipse's security cod…. And food…..man I could eat a whole bucket full of chicken! Do you have any chicken?

**MC: erm.. no but 'm sure there's some in the green room out back**

Bren(Getting up): yay chicken

**MC: One quick thing before you go… we have a special request from a fangirl, she simply asks, 'Will you keep bothering and annoying Dax and Jinja'**

Bren: Of course, I don't even need a request..i plan to annoy Dax until he leaves the group

**MC: Or he kills you**

Bren:…

**MC: Anyway thankyou very much Bren, you may now go and eat chicken**

Bren: YAY!

**MC:thankyou to Bren, next up we have the only female member of the group, some girls are jealous… some find her annoying… it's the sassy kick-ass teenager Jinja!**


	4. Jinja

_A very big thankyou to the tons of reviews and P.M's I've been getting regarding my mini-story, I love you guys so much- I'm hoping more people Leave questions for the remaining Core-Tech group and the others intervee's that will be coming ASAP._

_Thankyou for bearing with me_

**MC: Welcome once again to another Question & Answer session. Once again I'd like to thank all the comments and questions left by everyone, know that I read them all however I cannot use all questions. So now I have the pleasure to introduce the only girl on Team Core-Tech..Jinja!**

Jinja: Whats so special about this interview? Why do I have to do it?

**MC: By demand of the Monsuno fans out there**

Jinja:….fine…..

**MC: Very well, lets just jump straight on in…. first question… this is a personal question from me.. but are you rich?**

Jinja(blinks): Whats your point? You trying to rob me?

**MC: No no no, it's just, we know you have a credit card… and by the standards, you must be over 18 to be able to qualify for such a thing, so either your older then you say you are, or it's your families**

Jinja: You've thought this one through haven't you? Fine.. I'm not rich, and I'm not poor… does that answer your question?

**MC: Not really…**

Jinja(sighs): It's an emergency credit card that I can use whilst I'm out. If I do well in school, my parents reward me.. and I do VERY well in school

**MC: or you did… you're not in school at the moment**

Jinja: True…

**MC: What do your parents think about you following Chase into the wildeness**

Jinja: Like any parent they're hard to convince.. They said if I got all the school work done within a month I could go, no questions asked….. I got it done in a week…

**MC: Wow.. so your rather intelligent**

Jinja: I'd have to drop my IQ by 40 points to be classed as 'intelligent' I'm a Deity!

**MC:…. If you say so…**

Jinja: You got a problem with that?

**MC: no no.. none at all… by the way… how did you learn to drive Elite vehicals and use S.T.O.R.M fighting ships?**

Jinja: Once I see something, I can master it, it's like a challenge to myself

**MC: So you have the books smarts, Bren the tech smarts and Dax the street smarts?**

Jinja: Yeah you could say that.. without me on his team, Chase doesn't stand a chance at anything.

**MC: I hate to agree with you.. but Chase isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box..**

Jinja: But he's a great leader, that's what makes him- him

**MC: Stick by your friends and all that?**

Jinja: If you cant rely on your friends, who can you rely on?

**MC: That's a good question… ok, the next question is: Do you think Medea is an ugly tone deaf old has been?**

Jinja: Yes… whoever sent in that question has my respect

**MC: I'm sure whoever did send in that question is thrilled, ok… a rather intelligent question: Do you feel like a damsel in distress because you're the only girl of the group?**

Jinja: ….. not all girls are weak pathetic wannabe's… I can kick it with the guys, and if anyone says otherwise, I'll kick their butts!

**MC: Interesting… Would you class yourself as a smart sassy chick, or a tomboy?**

Jinja: Why define a person by one attribute? I'm a smart sassy tomboy!

**MC: Ok, Miss Tomboy… why do you fight with Bren? And Dax?**

Jinja: Bren's gullible, he's so easy to rile up, he knows I do it out of fun, we tease each other, helps us keep our brains sharp..

**MC: …And Dax?**

Jinja: He's simply annoying! He really gets under my skin with all that 'princess' stuff…

**MC: well, the next few questions are what many many people have been asking, based around a few certain members of the group… Why do you pick on Bren? Is it because you like him? Plus what would you do if you kissed Bren for 20 minutes straight?**

Jinja:….i think I'm about to be sick…

**MC: well?**

Jinja: I would kill Bren, then kill everyone who saw.. then kill myself… all round everyone would pay.. I really feel sick..

**MC: Ok, this next question is the most requested… and I'm dying to know myself.. for the love of all that's holy, Jinja, please, tell the good people out there, who do you like out of Beyal and Dax!**

Jinja:…

**MC:…..Well?...**

Jinja(blushing): Why ask a question like that?

**MC: It's my most asked question, and if you don't answer, then the people out there won't be happy**

Jinja: What do I care about them? Many girls out there like Beyal and Dax ?

**MC: So you don't mind if I sweep in and take Beyal for myself?**

Jinja: Don't you dare!

**MC: OK, Dax it is..**

Jinja:….you cant have him either…

**MC:…so you like both?**

Jinja(blushing madly): I like Beyal.. I think he's so cute, and it's rare to find a guy these days who read a book, let alone the Art Of War.. I almost felt like I couldn't go on when the lab blew up, taking out Jon Ace.. but Beyal came back to me!..… but recently…with Dax's secret out in the open, he's trying to be nicer… and for some reason I don't mind pairing with him when we have to split up…. I still like Beyal.. but I dunno'

**MC: It's inner turmoil isn't it..**

Jinja: Not only have we been seeing eye to eye.. but his sarcasms been really low as well… he's still the most irritating guy I've ever met…and he's mysterious.. I don't know his past and it angers me slightly..

**MC: But if you didn't like him.. his sarcasm wouldn't get under your skin would it?**

Jinja:…. I don't know…I adore Beyal… I know that for sure…

(Door to the room opens)

Dax: Yo Princess, you better come quick.. Bren's almost ate the entire buffet!

Jinja( Blushing at Dax): …

Beyal (looks under Dax's arm towards Jinja): What is this? This looks different

Dax: Yeah what's happening in here?

**MC: Don't worry boys, you'll be up soon..**

Beyal( standing next to Jinja): Up where?

Dax: (also stands next to Jinja: Is this that question thing? Haha Lame..

Jinja(still blushing):…

**MC:….Jinja…you are the envy of every girl out there… really you are**

Jinja:….

**MC: And that about wraps up this interview, thanks for the questions, and next up is the adorable Monk- Beyal, keep your questions coming in, the funnier the better!**

Dax: Who are you talking to?

Beyal: I'm adorable?

_Thankyou so much guys, please R&R_


	5. Authors note

Authors notes

I'd like to thank everyone for the comments and such, but unfortunately this story Q&A with the stars must be deleted.. apparently it isn't allowed on the site.. however if anytone wishes to continues reading the story, PM me you're emails and I will send you the storys via email… once again I apologize for this


End file.
